


The Long Game

by icarus_chained



Category: Brimstone
Genre: Gen, The Devil is a Sneaky Bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Devil plays a long game, and the Universe ain't gonna know what hit it</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Game

I should have known they'd stick their noses into it. They always do, when it looks like I'm going to win. What's a Devil to do, I ask you? All of Heaven, against poor little old me. Hah. Well, they can sing for it this time. Ezekiel ... he won't fail me, this one. My hunter. My hope.

You'll have to forgive my getting maudlin. Consequence of spending too much time alone in the midst of humanity's evil. They're remarkably good at it, you know. Evil, that is. Could put me out of a job, if they put their minds to it. But that'd be too much to hope for, wouldn't it? Or would it? Ah, Ezekiel, if only you knew. Sometimes, I think you do. You see too much, Detective. Too much of me. It would worry me, if all my hopes weren't resting on it. On your redemption. You think I'm going to cheat, don't you? Send you back, break the deal. And I'd get a kick out of it, lets be clear. But I've bigger fish to fry.

I'm after Redemption, you see. Of one soul, one demon. One soul judged and sent to Hell. I told you once before that God's Universe doesn't work like the American legal system. But that wasn't _quite_ true. Prince of Lies, here. In one vital respect, they are similar. One word. One very important word.

Precedent.

They're getting nervous, you know. The closer you come to winning, Ezekiel. The closer you come to beating the Devil. Hah. That's what you think! I'm playing a long game here, Ezekiel. And you know what? I think I'm going to win.

_Nobody_ beats the Devil.


End file.
